


Home, What Is It Really? (Sometimes It’s a Someone And Not A Place)

by Nat_Writes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, i may or may not be projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Writes/pseuds/Nat_Writes
Summary: At this point, Reggie lost count of how many times he snuck out of the house. Reggie doesn’t feel at home in his own house anymore. Honestly, what kind of family is one fight away from shattering into a million pieces?
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	Home, What Is It Really? (Sometimes It’s a Someone And Not A Place)

**Author's Note:**

> I knew from the moment they shared a mic that these two were gonna be the reason why I started writing again. It’s been a while and this is my first work in this fandom so sorry if they are ooc.
> 
> Title is from Home Is Where My Horse Is. Blame Jeremy Shada for this.

At this point, Reggie lost count of how many times he snuck out of the house. Reggie doesn’t feel at home in his own house anymore. Honestly, what kind of family is one fight away from shattering into a million pieces? Reggie feels like is constantly walking on eggshells around his parents. Reggie would love to sleep peacefully tonight, without any yelling, thank you very much.

His parents fighting is only getting worse. The fights are louder, longer, and it is getting out of hand. It’s less tolerable when the topic of conversation is about him. Choosing the band over school—even though he isn’t failing any of his classes—is a something that comes up frequently. Reggie just can’t stand it anymore.

Adjusting his bag, Reggie quickens his pace. It was almost midnight, and there was a little part of Reggie that regrets going out this late at night. That part was very, _very_ small, though, and not enough to turn him around. Reggie is nowhere near his house, and he can practically hear his parents yelling.

‘ _They won’t even realize I’m gone_ ’, Reggie thinks bitterly. If his parents noticed him missing they haven’t said anything about it to him. Maybe, that’s another thing they think about. Oh god, is Reggie only adding more to the problem? A cold breeze snaps Reggie out of his thoughts.

Reggie sighs as he approaches the studio. The couch isn’t the comfiest place to sleep but Reggie prefers the silence of the garage to the yelling match back at home. Stepping into the studio Reggie barely manages to repress a shriek. Unfortunately, the other person didn’t have the same idea. Luke was in front of him, eyes wide, holding his guitar like a baseball bat.

”What are you doing her?” Luke all but yelled.

”I could ask you the same thing,” Reggie replied walking further into the studio. “I feel like you’re about to hit me with your guitar.”

Reggie didn’t think it was possible, but Luke’s eyes got wider. He lowers his guitar and gets up from the chair so fast he almost knocks down the stool with his songbook. Luke, now standing in front of Reggie, looks almost ridiculous. It’s not bad, but it’s just not Luke’s style.

”What are you wearing?” Reggie asked already sporting a huge grin.

Luke, confused, looks down at the light purple hoodie he’s wearing. “Oh, this. I’m pretty sure it’s Alex’s since it was on his drum set.”

”It’s been too long since I’ve seen you wear something with sleeves.”

”Oh shut up dude,” Luke said shoving punching Reggie’s shoulder. Luke had a grin on his face and Reggie knew he was mirroring the expression. They stood there staring into each other eyes before the grin slipped off of Luke’s face. “You never answered my question.”

Reggie made a face. A beat passed before he remembered Luke’s question. Reggie felt his grin drop too. He avoided eye contact deciding the floor was much more interesting to look at.

”They’re fighting?” Reggie was pretty sure Luke knew the answer but he nodded anyways at the other boys question. At Reggie’s nod, Luke moved to wrap his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders.

”You too?” Luke didn’t respond verbally. He only squeezes Reggie’s shoulder and that was all Reggie needed to know. Both boys were quiet as Luke guided Reggie to the couch.

Luke gently pushes Reggie down before moving back towards the stool. Grabbing his guitar and songbook Luke makes his way back to the couch. Reggie watched, silent as a mouse, as flipped to a page and sat next to Reggie. Luke hesitated before handing Reggie the journal.

There were lyrics scribbled all over the paper, some Reggie could hardly make out, but the one that stood out the most is ‘unsaid Emily’. Probably because it was written the most, surprisingly the clearest, or because it was written at the very top of the page. “I, uh, actually ran away from home a few days ago.”

Wow okay. Reggie was not expecting that. Reggie knew Luke has been fighting with his folks over the band for a while now. There were even time when Luke would leave after a fight and go to Reggie’s (and sometimes it was reversed). Reggie glanced back down taking in the lyrics realizing who the song was for. “Luke-“

”Reg, I don’t want to get into it.” Reggie stay quiet for a moment before muttering an ‘okay’. Reggie knocks his knee with Luke’s, a silent signal between them. Luke offers a small smile that Reggie returns. Reggie leans forward genially placing the songbook on the table before turning back to Luke.

”But one day you will prove them wrong.” Reggie starts. “One day we’ll go on tour and the crowd will be cheering our names!” Reggie leans in pulling Luke close. He whisper-shouts the names of each Sunset Curve member over and over again (and if he put extra emphasis on Luke’s name, well no one needed to know). Reggie’s smile only grew as Luke laughs. 

Times like these Reggie could forget about everything going on with his parents; even after talking about how everything is falling about around them. Luke just has a way of making Reggie feel better. For years Luke was always there for Reggie and Reggie was always there for Luke. Reggie’s eyes drift to Luke’s lips before he could stop himself. Who can blame Reggie for wanting to kiss Luke so bad?

And maybe Luke does too, if the hand of his neck it anything to go by. Reggie locks eyes with Luke. One glance and Reggie knows he wants this too. Reggie parts his lips and meets Luke halfway, their noses bumping slightly.

Responding to the kiss, Reggie grabs onto Luke’s hoodie ~~(even though he wishes Luke wasn’t wearing Alex’s dumb sweater)~~ effectively deepening the kiss. Luke’s other hand went to Reggie’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. If Reggie could only do one thing for the rest of his life it would be kissing Luke Patterson. The kiss only last a couple of seconds, to Reggie it felt _way_ longer, before Luke pulls away to rest his forehead against Reggie’s.

”Woah,” Reggie says, breathlessly, peering at a beaming Luke. He chuckles, which then lead Reggie to chuckle. Luke’s cheeks were flushed and his gaze was zeroed in on Reggie.

“That was...” Luke trails off, ear turning red, as he looks at Reggie.

”Hot. Definitely.” Reggie finishes.

”You are such a dork.” Luke teases. Before Reggie could retort Luke was pulling him into another kiss.

♡︎

Reggie starts to drum his fingers softly against the couch after Luke’s breathing evened out. It felt like hours but it might have been a few minutes since Luke fell asleep. This is what Reggie has always wanted. The quiet studio, and Luke’s body heat was enough to make Reggie tired, but his mind is running a mile per minute.

The only thing going through Reggie’s mind is Luke (no surprise there). Reggie fell in love with his best friend and he was lucky enough to be loved back. Sure, they are individually going through their issues but at least they have each other. The talented songwriter deserves nothing more than love, because he gives all of his love to the band and his music.

No particular beat in mind, Reggie starts thinking of words to go along with the music.

**_Home, what is it really?_ **

**_Sometimes it’s a someone not a place,_ **

**_It’s that feeling of being safe,_ **

**_It’s about who you’re with at the end of the day._ **

Reggie smiles nuzzling further into Luke’s chest. Out of the corner of his eye, Reggie sees Luke’s songbook sitting on the table. For a split second, Reggie thinks about grabbing it to write down the lyrics, but as Luke’s arms tighten around Reggie’s waist, Reggie thinks it can wait till morning. It is about time Reggie gets to sleep peacefully in the arms of someone he loves. Besides, whenever Reggie looks at Luke he knows where his really home is.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr @nat-doodles (tell your friends!) I post art and ramble about things follow me if you would like to!
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
